Cold Feet
by PinkishFiction
Summary: Sonic is usually the brave one out of the group. None of Eggman's robots could ever compare to Sonic's agility. This was all true until one of Eggman's creations turned Sonic's attitude a 360. Now he's cowering and acting strange. His untold past finally caught up to him, and now Sonic's friends need to crack the case in order to get their hero back to normal. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION
1. A perfect mistake

Chapter 1: A perfect mistake

It was a beautiful day in Möbius. Sonic was sprawled out on the grass, one leg crossed over the other as his arms rested behind his head. It was a perfect time to relax since Eggman wasn't anywhere to be seen. Light snoring escaped his mouth as the sun gleamed over him making it just right.

Suddenly a shadow cascaded over Sonic blocking the sun. This made the blue hedgehog open one eye and groan. "Oh, Hey Tails." Sonic said as he closed his eye again. He was still a bit drowsy and didn't want to be bothered "Sorry for bugging you Sonic but I just wanted to tell you that I made some extra kinks on the tornado. You might want to check it out."

Sonic kept his eyes closed and nodded limply. "That's nice pal, I'll make sure to look into it." Tails rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whatever you say." As Tails was about to walk away, something popped back into his mind. "Oh and Sonic!" Sonic opened his eyes halfway and mumbled in return.

"Well since Eggman haven't been seen in a while, the gang and I were thinking about going to Emerald coast! There's tons of things to do...like swimming..." This made Sonic's eyes pop open as his features paled. "S-swimming?..." Tails stared at his friend in shock as he cautiously continued. "Uh, ya...so you wanna come?" Thoughts ran through Sonic's head faster than he could run.

'just say yes. No one needs to know.' Sonic gulped and gave Tails the best smile he could muster. "Of course bud, why wouldn't I want to come?" Tails gave Sonic a questioning look before shaking it off. "Okay, great! I'll tell you when we're all ready!" Tails then spun his tails making him propel in the air. "Heheh okay, see ya!" Sonic nervously laughed. As Tails was out of sight, Sonic began to panic. What was he thinking?! Swimming?! This has to be the biggest mistake he has ever made.

Later, Tails told Sonic that they were all packed up and ready. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles were all there when Sonic arrived "Emerald Coast is so beautiful! I can't wait!" Cream gushed as Amy nodded. "Yes, and very romantic! Isn't that right Sonic?" The pink hedgehog snuck up on Sonic making him jump. "Uhhhh Tails! The Tornado sure is looking good!" The blue hedgehog quickly thought up as he zipped away from Amy's grasp.

"Sure is Sonic! I added a few more seats to fit more people in it." Sonic gave his Fox friend his signature smile and thumbs up indicating he did a great job. Tails returned the gesture and jumped into the pilot seat. Everyone else piled in as Sonic reluctantly jumped up on one of the wings. "All set guys?" Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese all nodded and looked at Sonic who sweat dropped. "Uh, ready." The group then lifted off headed to Emerald Coast.

"There it is!" Cream pointed to the body of water underneath the plane. "The water is sparkling! I can't wait to jump in!" Amy smiled as her and Cream giggled together. Sonic knelt down more as the Tornado soared above Emerald Coast. He didn't want to take any chances.

Finally they landed and un packed everything. Beach umbrellas, towels, coolers and many more things were set up as Amy and Cream got their bathing suits on. Knuckles and Tails didn't brother with swim trunks since they didn't wear clothes anyways.

Sonic on the other hand made up his mind. He was just going to lay on the sand and nothing more. Absolutely no swimming. Not after what he's been through. "Sonic! Come in! The waters fine!" Tails called out as they all splashed around.

"Yeah, we can share the floaty ring." Amy winked as Sonic cringed. "Nah, I'm okay, I'll just stay here and catch some rays, y'know?" Tails frowned a bit and continued to splash around with the others. Everything was going down perfectly for Sonic. The others were enjoying themselves and Sonic didn't have to get anywhere near the water. "This is the life." Sonic sighed as he put his arms behind his head. The sun was shining on him just right like before. Nothing was going to mess this up.

Suddenly something was blocking the sun from Sonic. The blue blur opened his eyes only to see Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Tails frozen in place. The facial expressions on their faces changed from confusion to anger when a familiar voice was heard. "Hohohoho! Relaxing on the beach eh? You won't be able to do that after you're finished with me!" Sonic jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

It was instinct when Eggman showed up. "Eggman! What are you doing here?!" Sonic growled as he blocked his friends from the evil doctor. "Come now Sonic. I'm only here to join you guys. You know how lonely it can be at the Egg Fortress." Sonic crossed his arms and gave Eggman a death glare.

"Join us, yeah right. Nice try Egg face." Eggman just hooted with laughter making Sonic roll his eyes. "No, I'm just here to get rid of you once and for all! You pests thought I was gone for good? Ha! Get ready Sonic, I know your weakness and you're not going to get out alive!" Eggman then cackled out loud again. Sonic had enough. "Oh yeah Egghead? Watch me!" Eggman grinned as he pressed a button on his Egg mobile.

"Egg Lagoon! Put that blue pest in his place!" A giant robot appeared right in front of Sonic. It was at least 10ft tall and had a huge glass box as it's body. To the blue hedgehog, the robot looked absolutely pathetic. "What is that supposed to be, some kind of walking box?" Sonic began to laugh as his friends laughed along with him.

"Now Sonic, you are underestimating my newest creation. Back down now before Egg lagoon destroys you!" The blue blur didn't seem fazed one bit. He looked at his hands and pretended to be checking out his nails. "Ya ya ya doc. Make this quick. You're cutting in on our relaxation time." Eggman's face turned bright red as he blew his top. "Get ready to meet your maker! Egg Lagoon! ATTACK!" Sonic smirked and revved up in his spin dash.

He then released and hit the glass robot with a powerful homing attack. Sonic bounced back with a confused look written on his face. 'What is this thing made out of?!' He thought to himself as Tails called out his name. "Sonic!" The blue hedgehog turned around and caught the gold ring that he threw at him. "Heheheh..." Sonic snickered as he then absorbed the energy and turned into a fast spinning ball.

With this, he charged at the robot still in a revolving ball. Sonic hit the robot a couple of times leaving the Egg Lagoon with a few dents. Sonic got out of his ball formation as stared at the robot in shock. "Two dents?!" His friends gasped as they realized this. "Not what you suspected eh Sonic?"

Sonic turned and gave him a cocky grin. "You may have gotten stronger, but you're no match for me." Eggman just laughed. "Hohohohoho! Let's see about that! Egg Lagoon! Do your stuff." Before Sonic had time to respond, Egg Lagoon stretched out one of its arms and securely grabbed hold of Sonic. "SONIC!" Tails and the others cried.

The robot then bashed Sonic against the ground. With that, Egg Lagoon opened up a hatchet on its glass like body and threw Sonic in. "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles ran up to the robot and began to try to punch it open. In the inside, Water began to fill up around Sonic. "Huh?" Sonic lifted his hand that was now soaked. The water slowly kept on rising making the poor hedgehog panic.

"H-hey! Let me out!" Eggman flew in front of Sonic in the Egg mobile. "Nuh uh uh, I'm not quite finished." Smaller robots began to appear trying to fight Tails and the others as Egg Lagoon began it's duty to end Sonic's life. "No one keeps me away from saving my Sonic!" Amy kept on bashing the smaller robots with her hammer as Cream and cheese cowered away.

As the water rose up Sonic's ankles, he began to try to break free. "I'm afraid you won't be escaping this time Sonic! HOHOHOHOHO!" The blue blur gulped as the water kept filling in around him. He glanced at his friends who were still fighting off the other robots. They were busy, and the water was filling up faster and faster. Eggman knew about Sonic's fear of water, but did he really have to use it against him? Sonic couldn't help but wonder how he figured out.

Finally the other robots captured The others and brought them right in front of Sonic. "Hohohoho! You all have front row seats to the death of that blue rat Sonic! Enjoy your last minutes Sonic, they will be your very last." For a moment, that very moment, everyone saw something they never saw before.

Sonic the hedgehog, their hero, looked utterly terrified.

* * *

**A/N First chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to...favourite/follow/review. thanks I appreciate it!**


	2. Let me out

Chapter 2: Let me out

"Please..." Water was rising past the blue hedgehog's waist. "P-please let me out." Sonic choked on his words as his friends could only watch. "This is starting to get good. Almost to the best part." Eggman snickered as Sonic's friends looked in dismay. "You're not going to get away with this!" Tails shouted trying to sound tougher than he really was.

"Yeah! Mr Sonic always finds a way out of everything!" Cream added in as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Oh is that so? What do you think Sonic?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the fearful hedgehog.

"Eggman! L-Let me OUT!" Sonic was now pounding his fists from the inside as tears threatened to leak out. "No can do Sonic." Eggman said in an evil manner as he crossed him arms and waited.

Memories began to flood back into Sonic's head making his heart pound faster and almost leap out of his chest. '_The cold water surrounded the young blue hedgehog. It prevented him from breathing the fresh air...' _

"NO!" Sonic suddenly gasped as he shook his head from the nightmares. "LET ME GO!" Sonic did a couple homing attacks against the glass but only a few cracks formed.

Sonic was growing weaker and his legs were shaking from fright. With the water just below his chin, he knew it wasn't going to end well. "Eggman! Don't you dare!" Tails yelled out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His brother, the one who found him and provided him home in the past, was going to die right before him. The sight would be too unbearable to watch...to comprehend.

"Oh...I think it's too late my friend. Any last words for this blue nuisance?" Eggman grinned with excitement sparkling in his eyes. To Eggman, this was an enjoyable sight to see. His enemy, the priority one hedgehog, was just a couple Super Sonic seconds away from death's cold grasp. "Oh I got a few things to say." Knuckles growled as his teeth clenched in pure anger.

Before Eggman could say anything, Knuckles broke free from the robots. And freed everyone else. "I say you're going down Eggman!" Fire burned in Knuckle's eyes which made the Doctor panic. "Oh...no...I guess I better...go..."

The Egg shaped man then quickly retreated away in his Egg mobile afraid of Knuckles' wrath. "Knuckles! Hurry!" Tails cried out as Amy was trying her best to break the glass with her hammer.

The water was just above Sonic's head making Sonic hold his breath in terror as if he might not survive. "KNUCKLES...SMASH!" The robot was smashed right open as water poured out.

After the residue was cleared, a certain blue hedgehog was seen on his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. "Sonic! Are you okay?!" Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese ran up to their weak friend.

"I though I'd never get to hug you again!" Amy sobbed as she squeezed the life out of Sonic making him let out a choked gasp. Tails smiled and gave his buddy a thumbs up. He was excited to see what Sonic's reaction would be. They saved him instead of the other way around this time! Sonic sure would be proud!

The group waited for Sonic to speak...but all they got was a stressed out expression. "No...n-no..." Sonic stuttered out as he cowered away from them. "Sonic?" Tails piped up in astonishment. Sonic wasn't acting like himself.

He was acting like he was afraid...like there was still something bothering him. A big gust of wind hit the others as Sonic bolted away from his friends. Amy, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese all had surprised expressions spread across their faces like they didn't think this would happen.

Tails on the other hand was wondering what was wrong with his friend...his brother. Being raised by one of the toughest and bravest hedgehog he knew, Tails's wasn't going to give up. He was determined to see was was up with the speedy blue hedgehog. "Come on guys, get in the Tornado. We have some business to clear up."

* * *

The group finally arrived back at Sonic and Tails' house. Cream and Cheese had to go home for supper, but as for Tails, Amy and Knuckles; they were interested to see what was going on. "Sonic? Sooonic!" Amy hollered in the dark house.

A loud crashing noise was heard from the living room as well as agile footsteps running down into the basement. "He's down in the basement!" Tails whispered as the three started creeping to the stairs.

Suddenly A blue streak knocked the wind out of them as it pushed past them. "Sonic get back here!" Amy puffed as she tried to run after him. The house then fell silent once again as Sonic continued to hide.

"Maybe he's upstairs?" Tails spoke up again as the other two nodded. As they walked up, Amy turned on every light. The last room they checked, was Sonic's.

When Tails, Amy and Knuckles wandered in, it looked like a tornado hit the room. It looked like whoever was in there last was in a huge rush. "Sonic, you in here?" Tails asked as he looked around the room.

"Sonic? If you come out, I'll go on a date with you..." Amy grinned as Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes. "Yeah I'm pretty sure Sonic won't be coming out anytime soon now." Knuckles said as Amy's face twisted with anger. "What did you say?!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her piko piko hammer. The two then began to fight as Tails looked under the bed.

Right curled up against the wall was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. "Sonic! What are you doing under the bed?" Tails wondered out loud as the blue hedgehog uncurled himself and accidentally hit his head off the bed.

"T-tails! What are you doing here?!" Sonic said startled as Tails scratched his head. "Uh, I live here too you know." Sonic stood up and nervously chuckled at this. "Heheh, forgot that. Sorry buddy, I was just um, looking for something." Sonic sure was acting a bit more calmer than before...but he was still shaking slightly. "SONIC!" Amy cried out as she tackled her love in a death hug.

"Don't you ever run away from me again! I thought I lost you!" Amy scolded Sonic who was struggling in her tight grasp. The poor hedgehog was speechless, and short on air from being near to getting the life squeezed out of him.

Luckily for Sonic, Amy finally let go but was still extremely close to him. There was no such thing as personal space when it came to Amy.

To break the silence, Tails spoke up. "So Sonic, about earlier..." Alarm took over Sonic's face before he sweat dropped. "Oh! Sorry guys but I'm super tired! It sure was a long day so I'll just be hitting the hay now. See ya!" Before the other's could even blink, Sonic quickly shooed them out of the room and slammed the door.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles blinked a couple times to try to register what just happened. It didn't take long for the yellow fox to start to worry again. When Sonic was captured by Eggman, it was like all of his bravery was left behind.

He was shaking and he even cried which is one of the emotions Tails and the others never got to see. Sonic was acting strange, and it's now up to Tails, Amy, and Knuckles to figure everything out before it gets worse. This dilemma is defiantly going to turn out more then they have bargained for.


	3. You Again!

Chapter 3: You again!

"Sonic! Eggman's back at it again!" Tails called out to the blue hedgehog who was still in his room. This however caught his attention and immediately made him open his door. "What is it this time?" Sonic rolled his eyes thinking about all of Eggman's terrible schemes. They all usually backfired on him. None of Eggman's robots could ever compare to the blue blur himself.

_'Well all except one...'_

Sonic shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was just having a bad day, that was all. He had no weaknesses anyway. Or so he thought...

"He took Amy again! Do you want me to go fire up the tornado?" Tails asked Sonic who only shook his head. "Nah I can handle it. It'll be a piece of cake." Sonic smirked at this and then got ready to dash out of the house. Tails stood in front of Sonic with uncertainty present in his eyes.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty out of it earlier. Do you think you need some more rest before your next battle?" Tails wondered hoping that Sonic would understand how he felt. But by the way Sonic looked at him there was no holding back.

"Heh, that was just a little set back. No worries, I can do this." Before Tails could even protest, the blue hedgehog was out the door and only a blue streak was now distinguishable in the distance.

Tails watched as he could not see Sonic anymore. Without hesitation, he ran to the garage and got into the tornado.

'_Sonic may have said not to follow him, but I have a feeling something bad might happen. Sonic might need my help, and I want to be there for him; like he was for me.'_

* * *

"Alright Egghead, let Amy go and I won't have to cause any harm." Sonic demanded once he finally found the two. They were back at Emerald Coast. Sonic had a feeling they would be there. Well that and because he could hear Amy's screaming.

"Don't get Cocky hedgehog. I'm not giving up the girl just yet." Sonic took a fighting stance and once again glared at the fat man before him. "What do you want anyways?"

The blue hedgehog flinched when Eggman slammed his fists on the Egg mobile.

"Don't act like you don't know. I want a chaos emerald in return for your little girlfriend." Sonic turned and looked at Amy who was in a cage connected to the Egg mobile. "Sonic! Help me!" Amy pleaded through the bars of her cage. Her hammer was nowhere to be seen, she was completely helpless.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't give you a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked crossing his arms with an attitude. Amy gasped and huffed with anger while Eggman found this amusing. Without a word, Eggman hovered over the water and slowly started lowering the cage Amy was in.

"If you disobey, The pink brat with drown and become fish food." Eggman threatened with a dark grin. He lifted Amy above the water once again which made the Pink hedgehog calm herself. "Well Egg-brain, I don't have a chaos emerald with me, so I guess this leaves me no choice." Sonic then steadied himself and swiftly spin dashed Eggman's Egg mobile.

"Wah! Sonic I'm right here you know!" Amy cried out as she bashed into the corners of her cage. Eggman and Sonic ignored her as they continued to fight.

Eggman hovered deeper into the water making it impossible for the blue hedgehog to fight back without getting wet. "You like to play dirty huh?" Sonic tried to play it cool but deep down inside of him, he was beginning to feel uneasy. It was bad enough that they were fighting on a beach, but now he was being forced to get wet in order to save Amy. If he didn't act soon, Eggman would just go further across the water and drown Amy.

"This is getting boring. Egg Lagoon, why don't you join the party?" Eggman called out to his robot who rose out from under the water directly. This caught Sonic by shock. The glass looked better than ever, not a scratch in sight. It was if Knuckles has never shattered it.

"I thought the Egg Lagoon was long gone!" Sonic gasped dumbfounded though Eggman acted like it was no big deal. "Seeing how Egg Lagoon was so close to defeating you, I have decided to fix her up so she can finish her job.

"Heh, so it's a girl now?" Sonic joked assuming that it would annoy the Doctor and lighten up the situation for himself.

"Quiet you! I'd like to see you make the same joke while Egg Lagoon slowly and painfully makes you suffer!" The fat man shot back. "How about I break Egg Lagoon into small pieces instead?" Sonic stretched his legs and got ready to fight the robot.

Before any of them could move, the sound of a plane caught their attention.

"Tails?"

"Sonic! Catch this!"

A gold ring began to fall from the sky almost as if in slow motion. Realizing what it was, Sonic jumped up to catch it but failed miserably as it plummeted into the water. "Are you kidding me." Sonic mumbled under his breath. The Doctor hooted with laughter at the blue hedgehog's misfortune.

"Now with that extreme fail out of the way, prepare to be defeated this time rodent!" Eggman yelled and pointed at Sonic with displeasure. The Egg Lagoon stretched out it's arms as an attempt to snag hold of Sonic.

"Heh, you're going to have to try harder than that!" Sonic gave the robot a teasing look while dodging all of it's attacks. Eggman saw this and started to get miffed because his plan wasn't working. "Curses! What does it take to defeat a rodent?!"

"More than this, that's for sure!" Sonic spin dashed the Egg Lagoon but sadly no damage was done. With Sonic landing back onto the ground, the robot took the opportunity and lashed out one of it's arms at Sonic. "That's it! Show that insolent pest who's boss!" The Doctor cheered as Amy was panicking. "No! Sonic!"

The Egg Lagoon swiped at Sonic making him lose his balance and land onto the ground. once Sonic tried to get up, the robot grabbed hold of Sonic and began to drag him closer and closer to the ocean. The blue blur struggled against the iron grip, but he couldn't seem to get loose.

It was as if whenever Sonic was near water, he felt weaker...much weaker.

"That's it, this is what happens when you disobey Sonic." The Egg Lagoon stopped dragging him and held Sonic right up to Eggman. "Now, I want that chaos emerald you filthy rat. Hand it over or you'll find yourself in a all too familiar situation." Eggman motioned to the Egg Lagoon's glass like middle.

Sonic stayed silence which angered Eggman even more than he already was. The Egg Lagoon Squeezed the blue hedgehog more firmly causing Sonic to seethe in pain. "Where is it? Where's the chaos emerald?!"

Sonic coughed a bit before he spoke. "I told you! I don't have one!"

"Interesting. Why don't we give this a little twist? If you don't give me a chaos emerald, you'll both suffer the same consequences." Eggman said and motioned for the Egg Lagoon to do it's job. The Egg Lagoon teasingly lowered Sonic towards the ocean and then up over and over again. Each time he got closer until the robot would submerge the blue blur under the water for a couple minutes before bringing him back up again.

"Why don't you leave him alone!" Amy defended her love still udderly hopeless in her cage.

"Heheheh, sorry this is just too much fun!" Eggman laughed while Sonic hacked up some water feeling weaker than before.

"It's just like my own personal yo-yo." The Egg Lagoon brought Sonic up and back into the water, and then up again.

Up in the sky, Tails saw it all unfold before him. Seeing his two friends being tortured, he could help but feel the need to rescue them. "SONIC! AMY!" He swooped down in the tornado and got ready for battle.

"Tails, it's a little to late to join the party i'm afraid." Eggman mocked as if this was all just a joke.

But it wasn't a joke to Tails.

These were his friends.

They looked so powerless, and he was not going to let them down.

"Eggman...YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys for the long wait! I Promise that I'll _try_ not to make you guys wait that long ever again!**


	4. You can't outrun your problems

Chapter 4: You can't outrun your problems

_They looked so powerless, and he was not going to let them down._

_"Eggman...YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" _

Tails swooped down in his plane and began to shoot The Egg Lagoon. Eggman hooted at this on the side lines. "Shoot all you want fox boy. Nothing can take down my newest creation!" With that, the fat man laughed obnoxiously.

Tails wanted nothing of this. He was not going to let Eggman mess with his friends like this.

Not on his watch.

The Egg Lagoon continued to torture Sonic, barley letting him up for air. This just left Amy to watch in agony seeing her love be treated like this. "Tails! Do something!" She cried out in misery. With her hammer gone, the hedgehog was completely worthless, and could only watch the mistreatment happen right in front of her.

The twin tailed fox gritted his teeth together and took another shot. This time he was aiming for the arms of the creation. If he could just destroy the arms, Sonic and Amy could finally be free.

Screaming a battle cry, Tails swooped down again and shot at his new target. Special high tech missiles appeared and aimed at The Egg Lagoon's robotic arms. Eggman's expression quickly turned into a look of surprise. Where did those missiles come from all of a sudden?!

The missiles shot right through the arms dropping Sonic and Amy in the process. Seeing that his robot was basically defeated, Eggman chose to slip away before he had to face the wrath of Tails.

Once the two hedgehogs had hit the water, everything became a blur and they blacked out.

After what felt like hours, emerald eyes met blue as Sonic came to. He wasn't calm about it though, he was panting heavily. "I'm glad you're alright Sonic! Amy has been awake for a while now. We were just waiting for you." Tails said sitting beside his friend on the couch of the workshop.

His head was pounding and his mind was racing. Did Eggman seriously almost defeat him again? This sudden weakness was putting his and his friend's lives in danger. It had to stop.

"I-I need some time alone." Sonic blurted out and got up ignoring the dizziness from the sudden movement. Not thinking twice, The blue hedgehog bolted into his room blanking out the cries from the fox.

That was the last anyone has ever seen Sonic for a while.

* * *

"I swear I smell rotting hedgehog in there." Knuckles said as he pointed to Sonic's room. The blue hedgehog has been locked in his room for days. He hasn't bothered to show his face at all. "How do you know what that smells like?" Tails questioned quietly. He would have to admit that it was bizarre for Sonic to stay in a closed room for days on end, but he still thought Knuckles was just over reacting.

A certain pink hedgehog suddenly stomped over to Tails and Knuckles who were still standing by Sonic's door. "Okay Sonic, you're going to have to come out sooner or later! You know I won't leave until you agree to go shopping with me!" Amy hollered as she continued to knock on the blue hedgehog's door. Obviously someone got over the whole Eggman kidnapping thing.

"Shopping? Amy what are you talking about?" Tails asked Amy who looked ready to bust the door down to the ground.

"Don't you know?! SONIC PROMISED A DATE WITH ME LAST WEEK!" She cried out in frustration. Tails and Knuckles both looked at each other with confused glances. Since when would Sonic ever promise to go on a date with his obsessive fan girl Amy?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Sooonic!" Amy sang as she popped up right behind the blue hedgehog. _

_"A-AMY!" Sonic cried as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Amy really needed to learn how to approach people properly._

_"You ready?" The pink hedgehog winked as Sonic could only stare at her in confusion. "Ready for what?..."_

_"Our date next Saturday! Remember?"_

_"DATE?!"_

_"Yes! Pick me up and we'll go shopping together!"_

_"No way Amy! I'm outta here!"_

_And with that, Sonic ran away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That's it! The door's going down!" With that, Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and collided it with the door. The one swift move made the door fall flat on the floor with a loud thud. "There, now there's no way out of it!" Right away, Sonic sprinted right past Amy making her lose her balance. "Wha- Where'd he go?!" Amy got flustered as she stood up and pouted. "Sonic, Get back here!" The pink hedgehog cried while she chased her love around the house.

"Amy cut it out! I never promised anything!" Sonic said as he and Amy stood behind separate sides of a table. Sonic moved more the the left which made Amy move to the right as they endlessly circled around the table. It was definitely a hopeless battle.

"A promise is a promise Sonic! I am not leaving until you agree to go shopping with me!" Amy scolded while continuing to chase Sonic around the table. Knuckles and Tails could only watch Amy and Sonic since they couldn't do anything about it.

Never get in the way of Amy when she's mad about Sonic not going on a date with her. She has quite a big hammer, and she sure can swing it hard.

As if on cue, Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer and swung it around. Sonic tried to run but Amy somehow was able to smash him a couple of times with her hammer.

"Amy!" *SMASH* "Alright!" *SMASH!* "I'll go shopping with you!" Sonic finally finished as the room fell uneasy silent. Amy was too stunned, too stunned because her absolute number one hero finally agreed to go on a date with her!

"Oh Sonic! I knew that you couldn't resist! Now come on, the mall closes at nine tonight! We only have at least 6 hours to enjoy ourselves!" Amy grabbed a hold of Sonic's wrist and ushered him out the door along with her. All Sonic could do was quickly mouth 'help me' before he was out the door.

Sure Sonic's the fastest thing alive. He could reach super sonic speeds in an instant with no sweat. Still, with all of this, he could NEVER escape from Amy now. It as like he signed a death wish, and now there's no turning back.

* * *

"Amy seriously, why did you drag me here?" Sonic deadpanned as the duo entered the mall. "Like you don't know? Let's not play this game Sonic. I know something's bugging you, so i'm gonna help you out." The blue hedgehog started to feel uneasy hearing those words. "There's nothing bugging me Ames..." Before Sonic could finish, Amy put her hand up to silence him.

"Don't lie to me. You don't want to ruin our date...do you?" Amy winked as Sonic cringed. A date? This was far from a date. "Don't even start with the whole Date thing. I never even agreed to this!" Sonic said and rolled his eyes at the girly hedgehog beside him. "Whatever you say..." Amy cooed leaning a bit closer to her hero. This only resulted with Sonic moving farther away.

"Can we just get this over with?"

Amy huffed at what Sonic had said. It hurt her to know that he didn't want to spend any quality time with her. It really did. But the pink hedgehog didn't want to let that get in her way. She needed to find something to distract the negative thoughts, so that the positive thoughts could flow her way.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy hollered out pointing to a store. "Let's go in there! I heard that there's some pretty great deals." The pink hedgehog was so excited that she didn't even let Sonic answer. She just took the blue hedgehog's arm and dragged him along.

Taking one look around the store, Sonic already had the vibe of what kind of store it was. With the pink girly wallpaper, and polka dot flooring; it was every male's worse nightmare to be caught in there.

"Uh Amy? I think i'll just sit this one out." He tried to reason with her but she wanted nothing of that. "Don't try to pull a fast one on me Sonic! I know what you're like and I don't want to be left alone in this mall. " Amy knew that Sonic was itching for an excuse to make haste, but she wasn't going to let him go this time.

"Now come on, I want to try on a few shirts."

A few turned into _a lot_ as Amy kept on trying on countless shirts. They all ranged from tank tops to even cardigans and crop tops. Using Sonic's speed for advantage, Amy made him go and get her a different size whenever something didn't fit her right.

While Amy was having the time of her life, Sonic was not. His patience was long gone and he was about to crack at any moment. Good thing Amy was finally done and ready to leave the store. "Wait...after trying all those clothes on, you're not going to buy anything?" Sonic asked feeling angered by this.

"That's the fun of it silly! You don't always have to buy something at the mall." She answered back in a tone that made it sound like her actions were normal and that Sonic was just being stupid.

The blue hedgehog decided to let Amy have this one, not wanting to start a fight and upset the upbeat hedgehog.

Finally the two went over to a bench near by and sat on it. Of course Amy had to choose the one right next to the water fountain. Hearing the constant splashing made Sonic jittery and restless. He wanted nothing to do with it at all.

Amy took note of this and wondered what was up. "Um Sonic? You're shaking the whole bench. Is everything okay?"

Feeling like there was no point of starting the topic up, the blue blur gave her a fake reassuring smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

His smile could have fooled anyone, and Amy's smile back indicated that it worked.

* * *

**A/N AH! It's been so long since I have updated this story! I'm so sorry guys! I promise, I was not being lazy I just had so much work on my hands that I didn't have any spare time. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again shortly!**


	5. Making Amy happy

_Finally the two went over to a bench near by and sat on it. Of course Amy had to choose the one right next to the water fountain. Hearing the constant splashing made Sonic jittery and restless. He wanted nothing to do with it at all._

_Amy took note of this and wondered what was up. "Um Sonic? You're shaking the whole bench. Is everything okay?"_

_Feeling like there was no point of starting the topic up, the blue blur gave her a fake reassuring smile._

_"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"_

_His smile could have fooled anyone, and Amy's smile back indicated that it worked._

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Amy happy

"Well in that case..." Amy stood right up and clasped her hands together. "Lets do the photo booth! I want to remember this date forever!" She gushed and forced Sonic to his feet. Ah, the photo booth. The perfect place where memories are made to last a lifetime. Sonic was in no rush to take photos with his so called 'date'. "Oh come on Amy, I already went in all of the stores you wanted. Can we just call it a night?" He was a bit unnerved at the moment and couldn't seem to find his composure.

"The date isn't over until we do the photo booth!" Amy persisted and dragged Sonic to the photo booth. Once again, Sonic had to do what Amy wanted to do and take a few photos with her. He would do it, but not be happy about it. "Smile!" the girly hedgehog squealed and wrapped her arms around her partner for a cute pose.

Sonic managed a strained smile upon his face as the pictures were taken. Amy even tried to sneak a little smooch in but Sonic immediately ducked his head. The last picture showed the pink hedgehog covering up most of the screen after almost falling out of the booth from Sonic's stunt. She ignored the fact that her 'date' did not want to share a kiss with her.

"Let's go see our pictures!" Amy exclaimed excitedly while hurrying out of the booth. For once Sonic was slow to follow. The pictures of the two turned out decent except for the fact that the blue hedgehog barley smiled. Amy's happiness deflated a little at this. She thought that he was okay. Maybe she was wrong all along?

"You ruined the pictures!" Amy exclaimed devastated. All she really wanted to do was to cherish this moment; and now her wishes were crushed. Even once she said this, she noticed that Sonic's attention was elsewhere. "Sonic! Are you even listening to me?" Amy said with a hint of anger in her voice. It felt like whatever she had to say held no importance to the blue hedgehog.

"Uhh what?" Sonic forced his gaze towards Amy who was clenching the pictures in her fists. He quickly noticed the way she breathed more unsteadily as she was so close to snapping. "I said you ruined the photos! You didn't even smile in a single one! Am I boring to you?"

Yes. Sonic definitely was in for it now.

"Of course not! I was just- erm.." Sonic couldn't think of a better way to explain the way he was feeling at the moment. Ever since the fight with Eggman, he hasn't been feeling like himself at all. "I knew it! If i'm that much of a bore to you, then why did you even go with me on this date?!" The pink hedgehog was already fuming; the pictures still held firmly in her tightly closed hands. They were by far destroyed but Amy couldn't care less about that now.

_"I was kinda forced to go with you Amy." _Sonic thought to himself annoyed that Amy couldn't figure that one out herself. But instead of letting his true feelings take control of his mouth, Sonic decided that the smartest move would be to get on Amy's good side. "Look Amy, I'm sorry for ruining the photos," Sonic began slightly cringing on how pathetic he sounded. "But uh look on the bright side! We have lots of other chances to take photos so let's not let this keep you down."

Her grip on the pictures loosened and her once angered face softened. "You really think so? Y-you'd do that for me?" Finally the pink hedgehog was calming down and didn't look like she was going to punch a hole right through his head anymore. "Absolutely!" He gave her his signature thumbs up knowing that the single gesture would conclude his statement.

It didn't take long until Amy was already attacking Sonic with hugs. The pictures fell to the ground as she drowned Sonic with love filled hugs. "Thank you thank you!" She repeated over and over while Sonic squirmed uncomfortably under her touch. "No problem." He responded still trying to get out of her hold. Never never underestimate Amy's strength!

Just to Sonic's wishes, Amy let go of her crush and held her hands behind her back. She had a longing look in her eyes that made Sonic feel uneasy. What did she want from him this time? She already dragged him to the mall and took pictures with him...what else could she possibly want?

"Sonic..." She said in way that sent chills down his back. "I was thinking..."

_'Don't you dare ask for another date don't you dare!'_

"Maybe we should take our pictures now!" Amy finished with a cheeky smile to match. Ah just great more pictures. Maybe Sonic should have kept his mouth shut and took the whooping he was going to get instead. That sounded much better than retaking pictures with his one true stalker. "Come on it'll only take a few minutes and then we can leave! Remember you promised..."

'_I didn't exactly promise.'_ He thought again to himself but kept it inside his head. He seriously was not planning to make this pink hedgehog upset again. "Alright let's just do it." And before he knew it he had agreed. It was like he wasn't in control his his mouth at all. This had to be the worst night of his life.

"Great! I knew you couldn't resist!" Amy squealed out of pure joy sending Sonic reeling on the spot from the noise. Before Sonic could even fall to the ground, Amy was quick to grab his hand and lead him back to the photo booth. Amy nearly dragged Sonic everywhere throughout the night. It was as if that was the only way to make Sonic follow her. They made it back to the booth and sat in their designated spots. Amy was on the left and Sonic was on the right. "Now I wanna see big smiles from you!" Amy instructed sending a serious glare towards the hedgehog beside her. Sonic turned his head and rolled his eyes from the amount of annoyance he was feeling. Was she always this demanding?

The answer was probably a yes. It was just her nature to be like that.

Before he knew it, Amy had already pressed the button to start taking pictures. Sonic found Amy's hands on his cheeks as she turned his head to face hers. She puckered her lips and the camera took the shot. The pink hedgehog let go and got ready for the next picture. She put her hands on Sonic's chest and smiled brightly into the camera. Sonic mirrored her expression and a flash indicated that the picture was taken.

After what seemed like forever to Sonic, they were done with the booth. Sonic flew out of his seat and breathed in some fresh air. It felt crowded and hot back in there. Maybe he felt that way because of the too close for comfort pictures they took. Amy took advantage of Sonic's kindness and it bothered him greatly. At least this was a nice learning experience to never ever go to the mall with Amy Rose.

"They turned out fantastic! Look how cute we are!" Amy cried out unable to hold in her excitement. Sonic took a look and honestly couldn't blame her. They did look cute...other than the fact that he had no feelings for her whatsoever! It made this experience even more awkward actually. Amy had an one sided love for him while Sonic barley thought of her as a close friend. How about a close stalker? ...Something along the lines of that.

"Yeah they're cool." Sonic summed up hastily now itching to get the hell out of this mall. At this point Amy didn't care about anything. She had finally scored adorable photos with her all time favourite person! She was the most luckiest girl in the world! "They're more than cool! We have to frame these and show the others!" Amy's eyes sparkled as they were still focused on what was still in her hands. Sonic frowned at her comment. Showing the others meant more torture than had bargained for.

"Great..." Sonic mumbled under his breath and Amy didn't hear nor did she listen. She was still wrapped up in the pictures that she had recently took her number one crush. It also didn't help that the pictures looked...suggestive... as if the two were really a couple. That was probably the main reason why Amy adored them oh so much.

"Well Amy we should start heading back now." Sonic stated once he thought Amy had collected her bearings. "Yeah okay." She replied still smiling with a little hint of blush shading her cheeks. The two hedgehogs walked through the exit of the mall. Sonic paused to take a big whiff of fresh air. Once he did, he felt the pressure of the night at the mall lift off his shoulders.

Sonic lifted Amy bridal style which made Amy let out an alarmed gasp. She wasn't expecting Sonic to get so up close and personal with her. "I hope you're ready." The blue hedgehog grinned, the moon cascading a small shadow over the two. Amy clutched the pictures carefully before nodding lightly. Sonic looked back up to his surroundings and ran home at full speed. The wind going through his quills relaxed him after feeling so caged up back at the mall.

In the end, Sonic was glad that the 'date' was over and that maybe he was feeling better after all.

_Or maybe not._

* * *

**A/N I AM SO SORRY! I really should stop promising to not take too long to update these chapters! I didn't mean for it to take this long for this chapter! I apologize greatly! I hope this short chapter was worth the wait. Just you wait guys...Sonic won't be smiling for long ;)**

**Please give me feedback I appreciate it! :)**


	6. IMPORTANT: STORY ADOPTION

Important: Story Adoption!

Hello guys~

Sorry this isn't a new chapter! But this is still good news for you!

I'm putting this story up for adoption! Anyone who is interested in adopting this story and continuing it can PM me right away! I will do a draw to pick who can have it!

The reason I am giving it away is because I have completely run fresh out of ideas for this story. But I am quite interested in what will become of this story with the help of you guys!

Please feel free to PM questions. I will give you more info on requirements there.

I really do want this story to have an end! :)

~PinkishFiction


End file.
